Velen
"Not all who wander are lost." '''Velen '''is the leader of the Draenei, and one of the original leaders of the Eredar on Argus. He is building an Army of the Light in order to combat the Burning Legion. Appearance Velen appears almost ancient among Draenei, which is accurate, given the amount of years that he has lived. A long, white beard reaches down to his torso, and four tendrils protrude through them. His skin is described as an alabaster white, making him distinct and noticeable amongst the Draenei. He wears regal robes, part of his significance as the prophet of the Draenei, and carries a staff, glowing with shards reminiscent to those seen in most Draenei weapons and equipment. Personality Amongst all Draenei, Velen may be the most forgiving. He always seeks a peaceful method to resolve conflict, and is reluctant to ever fight back, often regretting the necessity to do so. Even when captured by Durotan, he was still sympathetic to the Orc. Velen is often saddened by moments of death, even more so during the conflict between the Orcs and the Draenei. Nevertheless, he is vigilant in his cause, and seeks to put an end to evil, alongside the blessed Naaru. Background Ruin of Argus The moment the Eredar race splintered began when the Titan, Sargeras, came before the Eredar triumvirate leaders of Argus to offer them unimaginable power. Velen's closest friends, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, believed the power to be an excellent gift to the Eredar people, but Velen mistrusted it. He sought a vision, and beheld the destruction this power would cause, and the effect it would have on the Eredar, turning them into what Velen called "Man'ari". Desparate to avoid this, he shared this vision to Kil'jaeden and Archimonde. However, the two, lost in their dreams for power, shrugged it off as "a hunch". Believing them to be lost, Velen was suddenly contacted by a being who called itself K'ure, who offered Velen a chance to escape Sargeras. With nothing else to do, Velen decided to trust K'ure. Following K'ure's instructions, Velen stole the seven Ata'mal Crystals, replacing them with false ones, and gathered everyone he could to evacuate them from Argus. However, the Eredar gathered were few, and a party of supporters had begun arriving when Sargeras suddenly began "blessing" the Eredar, turning the "supporting" party into raging Man'ari. However, before the Man'ari could attack, K'ure came to the rescue, suddenly creating a large aircraft which took in the Eredar, and carried them into the far reaches of the universe, away from Argus. Draenor Many times did the aircraft land on various planets, where the Draenei, they were now called, Eredar for "exiled ones", tried to make a life for themselves, but each time they were discovered by Kil'jaeden, and in fleeing, the worlds were destroyed. Eventually, the Draenei landed on a new world, one inhabited by a race known as the Orcs. Upon landing on the world, the Draenei appreciated the land, and named it Draenor. They intrigued the Orcs and traded with them, but never had any other confrontations. Two hundred years later, two young Orcs were found fleeing from a large ogre, who was quickly slain by a Draenei scouting party. As it was late for sending them home, the Draenei took them into the city of Telmor. Velen was in the city, in order to perform burial rites for the fallen in Auchindoun. Informed of the Orc boys, he wished to meet these Orcs and host them at a dinner, to learn about their race. After their discussion, the Draenei had had the first true encounter with the Orcs in a long time. However, Kil'jaeden had eventually managed to find the Draenei hiding on Draenor, and began a process of turning the Orcs against them. Easily swayed, multiple war parties picked off small hunting groups each time, beginning the conflict between the Draenei and the Orcs. Believing this was a misunderstanding, Velen requested a meeting at the Orcs' sacred mountain, Oshu'gun, to discuss the issue, and even brought two of the sacred Ata'mal crystals. This, however, resulted in Velen and his followers being taken captive, and the crystals confiscated when they were released by Durotan, who, to Velen's relief, was not pleased with the sudden change with the Orcs either. However, it became clear that the Draenei could not reinforce peace with the Orcs, and Velen, with sorrow, knew that the Draenei had to fight back. The fight was not in their favor, though. The Horde, as they became known, easily overpowered the Draenei, with the knowledge Durotan had of their people. Velen's own friend, Restalaan, fell in Telmor, and after the conquest of the Temple of Karabor and Shattrath City, the Draenei hid in the unknown land of Zangarmarsh. Several years later, Draenor became the Outland we know today. During this time, Illidan came to Outland with the Naga and the Sin’Dorei, and so Velen decided that it was time for the Draenei to find a new home. Velen personally led a raid on what was known as the Exodar, a part of Kael'thas' Tempest Keep. However, the Exodar was sabotaged, sending the Exodar hurtling through the Twisting Nether until it suddenly crash-landed in Azuremyst Isle. Life on Azeroth Many Draenei were wounded, and the new world was unfamiliar to them. They encountered members of what they learned was the Alliance, and were welcomed into the fold as new members of the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Grand Alliance Category:Priests Category:Azerothian Heroes